sharptooth_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)
A trio of Sharpteeth (Tyrannosaurus) appear as the main antagonists of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. Their pack consists of a Gray Sharptooth, an Orange-Brown Sharptooth and a Green Sharptooth. Appearances The first Sharptooth to appear is the Gray Sharptooth, which Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike come across and mistake for a boulder since it is sleeping. They fall asleep, but when they wake up they hear the creature snoring. The Sharptooth wakes up and chases the kids, but they run into a small cave. The Sharptooth looks around, roars, and leaves. Later in the film, Petrie finds Littlefoot (who is with a Brachiosaurus named Shorty) and then the three of them spot an orange-brown Sharptooth. They scream and it notices them and attacks. It’s also revealed the Sharptooth has been chasing Cera, Ducky and Spike and almost gets them, but an Apatosaurus named Pat knocks him into a tree. They fight and the Sharptooth knocks down Pat easily. The kids knock down rocks which trip the tyrannosaur up. Littlefoot’s father Bron joins the fight, but gets bitten in the leg. Pat whips the Sharptooth with his tail and Bron kicks it down a hill after it’s distracted. But shortly after, a green Sharptooth arrives, followed closely by the Gray Sharptooth from earlier. The Orange-Brown Sharptooth even starts to recover. The green Sharptooth then attacks Bron, Littlefoot rushes to help him, but ends up putting himself in danger. Littlefoot’s grandfather then slams into the carnivore. Littlefoot’s Grandma runs down the hill to help her husband. Littlefoot goes to help Bron fight the Orange Sharptooth, but Bron tells him he can handle it, and that Littlefoot needs to help his grandfather. But just when the green Sharptooth manages to corner Grandpa Longneck, his wife charges into it from behind. Then Grandpa trips up the beast with his legs and it goes tumbling down a steep ledge into the trees below. Meanwhile, Pat is fighting the Gray Sharptooth. He whips it in the face with his tail, but it recovers and knocks him over. Cera then rams the Sharptooth’s foot, making it to stumble backwards. Finally Shorty runs under its other foot and pushes against it, causing the theropod to fall backwards down the hill. It slams into the orange Sharptooth, knocking them both down to the bottom of the hill. Later, the two get up during an eclipse. At the end of the eclipse, they and the green Sharptooth run off, scared. Trivia *These Sharpteeth are often called Daspletosaurus. This is extremely unlikely as identical looking Sharpteeth are identified as Tyrannosaurus in a storyboard. And not only that, but the soundtrack playing in the chase scene featuring the Gray Sharptooth is titled “T-Rex”. Sometimes these Sharpteeth are also called Albertosaurus. *When the Longnecks of the crater are looking down at the fight, the Gray Sharptooth is colored incorrectly as the same color as the Orange-Brown Sharptooth, and the Orange-Brown Sharptooth is colored as the Green Sharptooth, while the actual Green Sharptooth keeps its coloring, making two green Sharpteeth appear. **Also, in a short scene where the Green Sharptooth drives Bron further down the hill towards the Orange-Brown Sharptooth, they are colored the same color as the orange-brown Sharptooth while the Orange-Brown Sharptooth has their coloring. These are all likely major mistakes on the animator's part. *A Sharptooth with the same exact same colouring and eye colour as the Orange-Brown Sharptooth appears in the opening to The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. It is possible that this may be the same Sharptooth. **Similarly, a Gray Sharptooth appears in the opening of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave that has the exact same colouring and eye colour as the one mentioned on this article. Category:Sharpteeth Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:10th Movie Category:Main antagonists